


Diamonds Are Forever

by DrPaine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, hi guess who hasn't written in for fucking ever but I gotta for her, im sorry for the title but you know what the phrase popped into my head and sparked this so pgbbt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPaine/pseuds/DrPaine
Summary: In some form or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 5000 years since I wrote anything but I have BD feels
> 
> (also style kinda changed after the first bit but ehhh |D)

_'I really must find a new Pearl.'_

Of all things, only that thought held any solidity in Blue Diamond's mind, for any others were well and truly unthinkable. She lowered her hood, fixing the trembling slip of a blue Gem with the coldest glare she could, making _sure_ she knew she was _disposable_ , would be ground to dust for daring to utter such a lie; she had no use for one who would believe such... _such foolishness!_

"What was that, Pearl?" she said, each word as hard as the gem gleaming on her chest.

"Pink Diamond has been shattered, my Diamond. By the hands of one of her own soldiers." Pearl shook terribly, mouthing the words more than speaking them. But she kept her eyes up on Blue Diamond, and something-- some instinct said this was no lie, no matter how utterly wrong the very concept was.

But it had to be rebel propaganda, empty lies to shake the weak-willed.

Outwardly, she kept calm as ever, raising her hood and bidding the palanquin to rise.

"We shall see about that."

 

\--

She was... a little strange, for a Diamond. For a Gem entirely; but a charming sort of strange, Blue had always thought. Perhaps it was simply how new it all was that led Pink Diamond to inspect the Kindergartens herself, to declare that any Gem in her court could interact with her directly. To evenobserve the native life, no matter how laughably primitive it was; to start collecting them, almost crying when she'd said how she just didn't feel right letting them _all_ be destroyed.

As they neared the location of Pink Diamond's palanquin, Blue Diamond mused for a moment, trying to recall... had she ever been the same? To be so enthralled... but no, she could only ever recall herself as she was now; commanding and _above_ , always keeping her Gems in line just like her fellow Diamonds. They were eternal, unshakable, unending and un--

She gripped the arm of her throne as the landscape before her unfolded.

 

The hill was gouged with the signs of battle. Blue Diamond's craft settled onto the ground, sending a puff of gray into the air as it pulverized the brittle grasses that hadn't been burned away. Against the moon, against... _logic_ , against all sense, she saw a familiar shape, sloping as if it were on the verge of collapse. Blue Diamond pushed past Pearl, robe dragging the ashen ground and bringing with it a cloud of dust as she came up to the palanquin. She sighed in relief, seeing it was merely... tilted. Balanced strangely but whole, curtains torn but billowing in the light wind. Abandoned, just waiting for its owner to return--

A shaft of moonlight slid through the flowered walls, sparkling off of the floor. Off of...

Blue Diamond knelt down, trembling fingers skimming over the fine traces of diamond dust that hadn't yet been blown away.

\--

She was there, and she wasn't.

Was it only a day after discovery? After feeling, _feeling_ the last remains of their beloved companion on her fingertips, that she heard Yellow Diamond order every Quartz from Earth's colonies rounded up and brought in? Or was it weeks, years, centuries later? Such markers of time didn't matter so much to Gems, certainly not to Diamonds, for they had all the universe had to offer.

Was it only a day ago, an hour, a second that she'd been half-listening to Pink's worry over the gems from the Beta Kindergarten, how perhaps they could still win over the rebels by treating with them, how she hoped her collection might pacify the cry of how wrong it was to eliminate what had already been on Earth upon their arrival. How she would seek out the leader

How her Quartz would certainly see reason sooner or later and how she loathed the idea of fighting, but after all, force did have its place...

How many days, how many? How many more gems shattered, how many shards had they gathered for... whatever it was Yellow had been planning? How could such things even still be happening when a Diamond had _died?_

Yellow planned, Yellow _always_ planned, wasting not a moment in picking new soldiers and giving now-leaderless gems a purpose, a cause to fight for and a figure to follow. But only those who _she_ deemed acceptable... so many seemed to hold hints of Pink Diamond, though. They were quicker to smile. To laugh even, and to weep for their lost leader, willing to guard but perhaps not to _fight_.

Somewhere in the haze, Blue heard herself speak, offering to take them. All of them-- even the Rose Quartzes.

She couldn't trust them, couldn't bear to look at them... but they were Pink's creations, each and every one.

\--

 

She thought sometimes, she could still feel those grains of Pink's gem on her fingers, and such moments brought the tears in earnest again. Somewhere in her mind, Blue still expected her to return. To reform, even that was unheard of in a Diamond, but... that was what Gems _did_. Perhaps a few cracked, fewer (though far, far too many lately, rebels and loyalists alike) _shattered_... but a Diamond was _eternal_.

And she had been so _new_.

No shards to try and heal, nothing but sparkling grit washed away by her tears.

How long had it been?

How long since they'd withdrawn, the pain and losses too great even for them? Since they'd given the Earth up to the weapon slumbering deep within the core (and perhaps, with such heat, such pressure _perhaps_ it would change, meld and flow into a Diamond)?

How long since she'd found the voice to speak up, to ask that she at least keep Pink's little collection for herself? To keep those Gems who hadn't been deemed fit for Homeworld, at least let them live away rather than be shattered. Even the Roses, bubbled some long time ago--

Or only a little time ago?

How many visits back to the Earth, how many times surprised to find it still existing? How many humans found, scavenged just in case this was to be the last visit? Though Blue Diamond didn't like to think of any as 'the last', didn't like to remember what they'd left within the ground there. It made her think of Pink, of how... one moment, she was; and then she wasn't and how she would never be again, save for in memory and in grief.

And perhaps in that way, she was still what a Diamond was meant to be. Commanding, a fixture one could never ignore, and _forever._

 


End file.
